Breaking Free
by seXypiNkSnow
Summary: Kaoru's life had always been boring. That is, until she met him. Life gets more complicated, and Kaoru begins to wonder if she's getting more than she bargained for. KxB


**Breaking Free** By seXypiNkSnow

FCChibiKenshin originally wrote the story but the idea was by me. Since they aren't updating it...I decided to write my own version which will probably be totally different. Anyways, enjoy it and don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, although I sure do wish I did.

Kaoru rubbed her eyes, and sat up in her bed to shut off her alarm. She threw off the covers, and swung her feet over the edge, hopping off her bed. Kaoru sleepily stumbled into the kitchen and peered out the window.

It was snowing.

She grinned, and sighed happily. _Nature is so beautiful_. She stared for a couple more seconds before turning on here heel, humming happily. She mixed herself some hot chocolate, and stuck it in the microwave. Then she skipped into her bedroom to get dressed. She threw on a cream sweater, and a pair of jeans. She tied her raven hair up in a light blue bow.

Looking into the mirror, Kaoru nodded, satisfied with her look. Then walked out into the kitchen to retrieve her now warm hot chocolate. She blew on it then stumbled to the door. She put on cream boots, light blue gloves and a scarf. Then she grabbed her jacket and slipped into it, turning back to pick up her hot chocolate.

She opened the door and stepped out onto her porch. Kaoru shivered.

_'It's hard to think of nature as beautiful when it's this cold. It's times like these I wish I drove to work.'_

Kaoru began her long walk to work, trying to at least enjoy the scenery. Sadly though, the cold was making it very difficult. The scent of blood caught her nose, she froze, almost gagging. '_What the...' _Kaoru looked around but didn't see anything, she shrugged. _'It must be so cold i'm hallucinating.'_ She then continued to walk until she reached the Akebeko. She stepped into the building.

"Tae! I'm here!"

Tae turned from serving a young couple their breakfast and smiled. "Hi Kaoru-chan!"

Kaoru smiled back. "I'm going to start my shift now." Kaoru walked into the back room to put her uniform on.

The Akebeko had traditional Japanese uniforms. Orange kimonos with a white apron tied to the front.

Kaoru pulled out her hair ribbon and tied in a white one, and skipped out to begin work. She grinned when she saw a plump man waiting for someone to take his order.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

He smiled at her, her cheerfulness was contagious. "Oh, uhm, yes...I'd like some coffee."

"Ok," Kaoru scribbled it down, "And, to eat?"

"Hmm..." The man glanced down at his menu. "The pancake breakfast please."

She nodded. "Mhmm, that'll be right out sir." She then walked back to the counter to call his order. "Pancake breakfast please!"

Then a voice hollered back from deep inside the kitchen, confirming her order.

She spun on her heel to pour the man his coffee, then tend to other customers

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _Hours later_

Kaoru slumped down, it had been a long day. She had already changed out of her uniform and was ready to leave.

"Tae! I'm waiting!"

Tsubame instead appeared and smiled shyly. Tsubame was the shy little nephew of Tae. Even though she was shy, she was also a hard worker.

"Kaoru-san, Tae is finishing up. Do you need anything?"

Kaoru shook her head, smiling. "No Tsubame-chan, I was just gonna say bye. Oh well. Well, see ya later!" Kaoru stood up and walked outside to begin the long journey home.

Kaoru hugged her jacket closer to her body. Cold wind carried snow and swirled around her.

There weren't many people outside, those that were though, were trying to get somewhere warm as soon as possible. More wind swirled around her, making it hard for her to see more than 4 feet in front of her. Icy wind bit her through her jacket. _Almost there_. Kaoru walked a few more feet, and caught sight of her mailbox. Mentally, she cheered. Her pace quickened excitedly, careful not to slip on the icy sidewalk.

She suddenly froze, rubbing at her eyes just in case snow had gotten into them and she was seeing things...

There, on her porch, sat a person. The person had their face down, as if staring into nothing. She couldn't tell whether it was a girl or guy in the present enviorment. She could make out however, that they were wearing a short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of jeans. No jacket. _Odd_. She stepped closer.

"Uhm...excuse me..." She shivered.

The person looked up, his deep voice rumbled when he spoke "Hm.."

_A man. _She thought._ How odd too, not only was he not wearing appropriate for the weather, he looked wierd too. Long red hair, amber eyes...I've never seen anything like it... _"C-can I help you?"

He said nothing, but instead stood up and began to walk away. Now she could tell he was wearing no shoes. Perhaps he was a homeless man?

Guilt washed over her. "Excuse me.."

Again, he said nothing, didn't turn around. But stopped walking.

Kaoru smiled. "It's cold out here, perhaps you'd like to come in and have some hot cho-"

"No." He resumed walking.

Kaoru blinked again.

_Odd_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaoru sat on the couch in the dark, the only light glowing off the TV screen. She blew on her hot chocolate, then switched to the news.

_'Mysterious deaths have been sighted throughout the city...'_

Blinking, Kaoru turned up the volume.

_'Various methods of murders at every crime scene. Some were strangled to death, others poisoned, some shot. But there is one thing in common about all of these people, they all appear to have some part of their body fed upon. Arms, legs, even the neck..Investigators can tell from the bites this was the work of a cannibal. At each crime scene there was no clue left to help pin point who commited these murders. DNA tests are now underway--'_

Kaoru had heard enough, she turned off the TV. She leaned back on the couch, letting out a deep breath. _Investigators can tell from the bites this was the work of a cannibal. _

The work of a cannibal.

Her stomach turned. She wondered how many people were killed for this sick person's pleasure of feeding off another human.

Dropping the subject, she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She dumped the rest of her hot chocolate.

_It's been a long day, and I have work in the morning._ She stumbled into her bedroom for some well deserved rest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A knock on the door brought Kanryu out of his musings. "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal one of his comrades. The man saluted him. "It's all over the news sir.."

"You didn't think I already knew? Don't be absurd." Kanryu snapped, and leaned back in his chair. "My pet got away from me and we must find him as soon as possible. He could be alone and scared somewhere---"

"I seriously doubt that sir.."

Kanryu's eyes flashed angrily. "That's not the point. I want him back now, you worthless little shit. Find him! I want every search team we have looking for him."

"Y-yes sir." The man turned, closing the door quietly.

_You can't hide long my little pet. You're destined to be my pet forever and ever._

Kanryu's shrill laughter pierced the air.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Battousai's head hurt. He rubbed at his temples trying to get rid of the constant throbbing. Hunger raked through his whole body.

He closed his eyes, trying to supress the urge for food.

The night was quiet, except for the occasional police siren blaring. It was cold outside but the fact neither bothered nor effected him.

God, he was hungry. _I must stay in hiding though._ He thought. It was a close call back on that girl's porch.

_He had been walking for hours. His body was drenched in sweat even in the cold. He had to stop, he promised himself he would only rest for a second._

_ He stumbled onto a porch in front of some house. He swore he'd only been there a second when a girl approached him. He could barely see her, but she had long black hair, she had a coat wrapped tightly around her body and she had gasped when she had saw him. _

_"Uhm...excuse me..." She had a quiet voice._

_"Hm.." He managed to grunt._

_The girl stepped close and looked him over. "C-can I help you?"_

_He'd been here too long, she saw him. He had to get out of there. He quickly stood up and began to walk away. _

_"Excuse me..?"_

_He stopped._

_"It's cold out here, perhaps you'd like to come in and have some hot cho-"_

_Her kindness surprised him. He gasped quietly under his breath but quickly said no. He might attract attention to her. He did not want any innocent victims._

With the memory still fresh in his mind, he closed his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A little bit of everything in there. Anyways, please review. Thank you Robert for editting this and giving me suggestions.


End file.
